What more could a man want
by Iholdthekey
Summary: After the honeymoon period has wore off will Christian and Syed still be as happy. This is my first fan fic but I love Chryed so please read and review. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Christian lay in bed, his arms gently draped around the sleeping man beside him. He turned and looked at him, his beauty was breath taking and sometimes Christian had to pinch himself to convince him it all wasn't a dream. It had been two months since they became a 'couple', able to hold hands in public, which they rarely did anyway due to Syed's hesitations about his family.

Christian sighed and turned his head to read the time from the clock on their bedside table. 4 am….

He didn't know what was wrong with him lately. He should be happier than he had ever been before but something he could place his finger on was stopping him.

Fed up, he slid his arm out from beneath his lover's body and took a second to admire the perfect vision in front of him. He got up and pulled on his jeans and a vest. He heard a whimper from behind him.

Syed must have felt his absence and began to move as if in the midst of a nightmare.

"Christian" he called softly. Christian went over and gently placed his lips upon Syed's and whispered in his ear " I love you" and with that Syed's body relaxed and his breathing fell into the steady rhythm of a happily contented man.

Christian decided to go out for a run and checking Syed was OK slipped quietly out the door.

Syed's POV

"Christian" he called playfully "Morning honey." His call was greeted by silence. "Christian?"

He opened his eyes, and as they adapted to the early morning sunshine he realised that he was in what was their empty flat.

Panic rose in his throat, where was he? Had something happened? It was a Sunday morning and Syed knew he never booked clients on a Sunday. It was their day. He rang his mobile, Jane, Roxy none of which left him any closer to finding it. He told himself to calm down. It was only ten o' clock in the morning anyway. He might have went to the Minute Mart. He was there often enough. Syed smiled a restored himself to calm. There was no point worrying. Christian was a big boy and would be home soon enough.

…

By 2 pm Syed WAS worried. He had walked the Square, rang constantly, text. He went back to their flat, sat on their bed and waited. After what seemed like a year but was in fact only 10 minutes he heard those familiar footsteps on the steps outside the flat and heard the key turn in the door. Christian entered looking slightly worse for wear but none the less drop dead gorgeous.

Syed made no movement toward him instead staring at him with a look of utter contempt.

"And _where _were you" He managed to keep the edge to his voice as he watched Christian set down the shopping bags.

"I went for a run. Why you miss me?" He smirked as he turned to face his boyfriend who looked at him eye brows raised.

"For four hours?"

"Sy I met some old friends and we went for lunch. I'm sorry I should have called."

Jealousy over took Syed but he calmed himself remembering he was the one who was in his bed every day "Yeah dam right you should. I'm glad you're home though" He moved toward him looked up and kissed him so softly, the familiarity making relief watch over him. "I thought for a while you had left me you know." He sighed outwardly.

Christian silenced his fear with another soft kiss.

"And" Syed said with a grin playing on his face. "I missed my morning kiss." He said and pouted like a child who hadn't got his sweets.

"Well now I'll have to take care of that" And Syed led the way toward their bed pulling Christian behind him.

…

They both lay panting, Syed lying comfortably on top of Christian. Their bodies seemed to click together like a jigsaw. The perfect match. Neither spoke for a while. They didn't need to, they knew what the other one wanted to express. Syed rolled off him and pulled on his boxers and his dressing gown. "I'll make tea"and he kissed Christian before he went to the kitchen.

"So honey I was thinking tonight what about a take out and a dirty film and me and you snuggled on the sofa?"

"Em actually Sy I was going to go out tonight."

"O well OK then where are we going?"

"No Sy just me and a couple of mates"

Syed breath in took sharply. "But Sunday…..it's our day…."

"Yeah but truth is I don't want to get stuck in a boring rut playing Mr and Mrs all the time."

He knew it he was fed up of him already. Christian had been going out a lot more now without him. Meeting up with old friends, drinking with Roxy, staying out to all hours.

"Are you not happy Christian?"

"Babe I am you know I am. I just want a change. We aren't old and past it yet. I want to go out. Have fun."

"O well I'm sorry I am not fun enough for you. You go out and get drunk and I'll stay here. Nurse you hangover and make you breakfast the next morning. Sure what else did I lose my family for?"

"Syed! You want to know the truth. I'm sick of it! Of the repetitiveness of it all! It's driving me mad. We're like a married couple."

"Would that be so bad being married to me, having no drama? I'm sorry our love isn't enough for you I really am."

"O God Syed get the violins out. I put a roof over you head. I pay for food and all you need! Why can't I have one night away from you? Your so needy smothering me, I can't breathe at all! I want a change!" He was shouting now and Syed felt as though someone had kicked him hard in the stomach.

"A change from me? He waited with baited breath.

"Sy look don't be stupid…"

"ME? Stupid are you kidding? I'm happy- I've all I wanted. If all we could ever do was lie on our bed and make love to you or watch TV with you or simply lie there with you I'd be the happiest man alive."

Christian looked at him defiantly. "So….."

Syed took a deep breath. "Look I don't want to be one of these boyfriends who needs to know where you are and who won't let you go out but I don't want you going out tonight. I want you to stay with me. Here. In _our _home."

"And what'll you do if I don't? Leave me? Attempt to kill yourself again?"

Syed gasped. He couldn't believe the man he loved had said that. He felt sick, winded. He wanted to cry but was so in shock.

He heard the door click behind him and knew Christian had left the tea long forgotten.

Christians POV.

He kept walking off Turpin Road. He marched straight to Roxy's new flat and banged on the door. She answered "Babe it's so good to see you. How's you? How's Syed? How's you and Syed?" She laughed. "What's wrong?" she said when Christian made no response. He could see the tears in his eyes.

"I've ruined it. I'm such a dick! I said something to Sy something I shouldn't have said."

"You had better come in then"

…..

He talked for hours with Roxy and realised how stupid he had been. He left after midnight after putting Amy to bed and walked home. He thought the flat was empty when he went in, not that he would have been surprised. But he heard Syed's rattled breath coming from the sofa. He walked over. Syed's face was tear stained and he must have cried himself to sleep as his breath had not yet steadied. He looked so beautiful, so vulnerable and it broke Christians heart to know he had caused this pain to the man he loved.

"Sy" He shook him gently "Wake up babe."

"O you're home then." His voice was laced with pain and disgust.

"Yeah I went to see Rox. Look Sy I am so sorry. I just got restless. Of course I want to spend time with you. Nothing sounds nicer than cuddling on the sofa with you. And Sy about what I said I didn't mean it. I was angry but still that's no excuse. I love you so much and the thought of one hair on you head being harmed makes me feel sick. I love you and it would kill me if…"

"It's OK. I know."

"No it's not OK. I love you and I treated appallingly. You gave up so much for me and I want to go out without you my gorgeous boyfriend. You needed time to adjust to being with me and now I need your help adjusting to being in a relationship. I have never had to care for anyone else before and it's a big change. I need your help with that."

"And I will. Of course I'll help you."

They sat in silence, a notable distance between them on the sofa. "Christian?"

"Sy?"

"Do you really think I'm needy?"

Christian smiled and took Syed's hand pulling him toward him. They clicked into place. "You need me sometimes. But that's good I like that you want me to look after you. But I need you too. So never ever do anything…..you know"

"Yeah I know.

"Sy," He raised Syed's face towards his own and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "do you forgive me."

Syed whispered into his ear "Always."

Christian pulled him closer and they lay, their bodies entwined in silence for a long time. Christian broke their moment.

"I felt like I had to go out again. Be ogled at my some man. Dance with someone. I never dance anymore. Feel excitement. But I know now I don't need excitement, we have enough to do us for life. All I need is you. My old life was so unfulfilling and now I have the chance of a future I go and blow it"

Syed got up and went into the room and closed the door. Christian looked after him wondering what he had said. He placed his head in his hands.

Ten minutes later Syed approached wearing a tuxedo. Christian stopped and stared. Syed was breath taking…

Syed walked over, took Christians hand pulled him up. "Hello sir, I was wondering if I could have this dance."

Christian's mouth spread into a grin "Why of course."

In the middle of their apartment the two men slowly swayed their bodies against each other.

Christian heard a whisper in his ear "I know what you said was out of anger but you didn't blow our future. We are going to get a dog, have children and if I have my way have the most amazing sex ever. And if you ever want to dance we'll dance. You're not getting rid of me."

"Good."

…

They danced into the early hours and had finally collapsed and had as Syed put it the most amazing sex ever.

Christian looked at his clock…..4am. He looked at the sleeping marvel beside him and knew it was something he would never get fed up of. He moved himself closer and wrapped his arms around Syed. He heard a soft noise as Syed snuggled into Christians arms. "I thought you were sleeping Sy?"

"I was waiting for my Superman to carry me off to where all my dreams come true. Then I realised I'm here.!

He turned around in Christians arms and passionately kissed him. "I love you Christian Clarke. I love you so much and I will until they day I die."

Christian's eyes welled up and he could speak so he simply kissed him so ferociously and showed him that night in everyway possible how much he meant to him.

…

As Christian slipped off into a contented sleep in the arms of his lover he realised he was the happiest he had ever been. He loved and was loved. …..what more could a man want.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right gorgeous. Get up. We are going shopping."

Christian groaned as he awoke from a deep sleep which he had been enjoying. He squinted as he eyes became accustomed to the light and he saw his Syed standing in front of him looking a little over enthusiastic for 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning. After their little (or rather massive) argument the week before the two men had been happy together and there was les arguing. Syed got out of the apartment now as he got a job managing accounts for small business just 15 minutes away on the tube. The new job had boosted his self esteem and they were now having a lot more fun as a couple.

"Do I have to?" Christian groaned sinking down into the mattress where he would be happy to stay for hours. "Come back to bed Sy. I'll make it worth you while" He smirked but Syed merely raised an eyebrow and said "Up."

He turned on his heel and walked towards the kitchen to make coffee. Christian propped himself up to enjoy the view and when Syed disappeared from sight he slumped back down into the comfort of his bed. He listened then and heard Syed was on the phone.

"Yeah Pete look I agree but I can't today. How does tomorrow suit you? Yeah look, don't worry about him. I'll put him in front of the TV for a few hours and then it'll be you and me. Would you calm down Pete? Look it'll be fine. OK. Yeah me too. OK bye now."

Christian sat up. He was most definitely awake now. Who the hell was Pete! And Syed was going to fob him off on a Sunday so he could meet up with his new fancy man. Anger coursed through Christian.

Syed walked in smiling "Right Mr get up or I am imposing an immediate sex ban. Tesco will be too busy in the afternoon. Please get up!...No OK well tonight you can take care of yourself cause your getting nothing off me!" And he stood staring smugly at Christian.

An hour later Syed pushed the trolley around the supermarket Christian dragging behind.

"Christian what is wrong with you? I know you don't like food shopping outside the Minute Mart but Patrick the hottie will still be there when we get home"

Syed sighed giving up; if Christian wanted to be grumpy let him!

They walked around in silence and near the end of the shop Christian approached and dropped a pack of condoms into the trolley. Syed turned around laughing and set them back on the shelf. "You heard what I said earlier. You're getting nothing from me"

"They weren't for me and you." Christian retaliated quickly as the approached the check out. Syed stood bagging their groceries in silence totally confused by Christian's comment. They lifted the shopping and headed for the door. "Christian what do you mean? Not for me and you? I didn't know you ad Patrick were intimate." He laughed. But Christian silenced him with a frosty glare. "They are for you and _Pete"_ He spat the last word as if it physically repulsed him. "He turned on Syed "I heard your phone call. Well I hope you and lover boy have a great day tomorrow while I sit at home and watch TV. Don't rush back on your boyfriends account!" And he stormed off leaving an extremely shocked Syed in his wake.

…

Syed returned to the flat where Christian stood unpacking the groceries angrily. Syed dropped his bags on the floor and entered the kitchen smiling. "Christian..." he started.

"No Sy I have had enough excuses I'm fed up…."

"Christian SHUT UP! Pete is my boss. There is an account from a while ago and the books don't balance. I'm taking a look for him tomorrow and he's paying me over time. He wanted to make sure you wouldn't mind as I talk about my loving boyfriend so much at work. Pete is 60 years old, is married and has 3 grown up children. Not really my type babe although as you know I do like the OAPs."

He went up and placed his arms around Christian's waist. Christian turned around bashfully. "Oh. I think I jumped to conclusions there Sy. Sorry." He guiltily looked at Syed's feet and played with the buttons on his shirt.

Syed laughed "You loony. I love you. Why would I look at anyone else! And his lips met Christians in a sigh of their never ending love.

….

That night they sat having finished a take away and lay on the sofa watching a horror film. Christian was running his fingers through Syed's hair while Syed hid behind a cushion to Christian's great amusement. "No one will hurt you Sy. Superman's here"

And he kissed Syed gently and lovingly. "Christian?"

"Hmmm"

"You were jealous earlier."

"What! No! I don't do jealous."

"YES YOU DO!" Syed jibed playfully and hit him with a pillow and it escalated into a pillow war. They collapsed laughing and Christian spoke. "You know I was jealous. Your mine and I want no-one else to touch you."

Syed smiled "Neither do I"

"I love you Christian"

"I love you too Sy"

They both lay contentedly. Suddenly Christian lifted Syed up and carried him towards the bed.

Syed roared with laughter "What are you doing. I told you NO!" He said playfully.

Christian pouted "But Sy I want to have my wicked way with you."

They kissed and Syed melted in his arms and the 'ban' was lifted.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you but if you take me to another shop I think I might collapse." Syed dragged his feet along as he trailed behind Christian who seemed to get some sort of adrenaline rush from the bustling crowds, the disorganised sales and the rain which had just started. "Keep up slow coach. Just a few more."

"You said that an hour ago" Syed groaned. "Pretty pretty please. I'll buy you coffee and a bun if we could just stand still for a second."

He looked around him and Christian had been engulfed by the throngs of people . He sighed. Seriously since when was shopping a mission. Then a hand pulled him to the side and Christian grabbed his hand and dragged him into another shop.

" We are going to our first event as a couple. We will and I insist will look our best."

" I have my outfit. We are shopping for Mr Vests here!" But Christian had stopped listening and was looking at a rather nice suit hanging up not far away.

"Sy Sy come and look at this. It's gorgeous babe. And may I point out you haven't bought a new suit you are just recycling some old thing."

"Old. Excuse me Diva Clarke I've wore it once and if I remember rightly" he lowered his voice " you seemed to find it pretty irresistible so much so although I wore it once it wasn't on me long." Christian grinned and pecked him lovingly on the cheek.

"So Sy what do you think?Will I get it?"

"No." Syed who had caught sight of the price tag which he was sure had either two or three zeros shook his head adamantly. Syed rarely stood up to Christian happy to let the older man take control but in this case he had to put his foot down. " Look I know you're nervous about Ronnie's wedding and me and you being Mr and Mr on show but you do not need that suit and that price"

"But Sy…."

"No. No buts. Christian we are saving up. We would have to remortgage to just hold the suit. We have to think of our own future. And that suit could dent our funds…we might have our own wedding and…"

He trailed off realising that he had mentioned wedding something they had never talked about. They looked at each other and just as Christian opened his mouth to speak Syed gasped.

"O fuck. No no no. Lets go Christian for coffee. NOW"

Syed was looking over Christians shoulder but he had no idea who at. He looked around saw a woman pushing a pram, a plumpish sales assistant, and a young man quite good looking in what looked like a rather expensive suit.

"What Sy. Was it your Mum?" Not that it seemed like Zanaibs sort of shop and anyway his mother knew, and dispised that he and Syed were now a couple. Who did Syed run from? Maybe it was to stop the talk of the wedding. Christians heart fell.

They ran into the nearest coffee shop where Syed ordered hot chocolate each and a carrot cake to share. "Promised you a treat didn'y I?" He said breathlessly on his return with a tray.

"No offence Sy this isn't what I classify as a treat" and he winked " but don't you dare change the subject. Why did we bolt out of there like we were about to be hunted? Sy…..SY!"

Syed had groaned and lowered himself down in his seat.

"Syed. Syed Masood."

Christian turned around to see the young man from the shop approaching. The closer he got Christian saw he was quite handsome.

Syed stood up "Mark" Christian watched as his boyfriend grimaced.

"Syed you dark horse last I heard you were what married to some chick. How is she?" He smiled, but there was almost a sneering quality to it.

"Mark this is Christian my…my…boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you Christian" He smiled warmly and his eyes warmed appreciatly over Christian's tonmed physique. and offered a firm hand shake. "The man who finally made Syed Masood settle down. You're a lucky man."

"Yeah" Christian said bemused " And don't I know it."

"Well look Syed I got to go. Im glad to see your keeping well. It has been….well even thinking about it makes me feel old. Take care now."

And with that he turned and walked out.

Syed sat down as if in shock.

"Mark Syed?"

"Mark was well Mark was my first time. In college. Years ago. He feel for me. Tried to make me admit who I was but I was so wrapped in self denial."

Christian whistled " My Sy the heart breaker." He turned and watched Mark go down the escalator. "So that's the competition."

" No competition." And Syed leaned across the table and kissed him gently.

"But Sy why so hesitant to see him. He seems nice."

"Yeah but….its stupid."

"I won't laugh. Promise." Christian took Syed'd hand.

"OK then. I…..I want to forget about that part of me. That part of me is the part that hurt you and I want it gone. Also I was nervous, about him seeing you. I'm not ready to be thrust under the microscope and analysed as a couple in the spotlight and….and…I don't like anyone looking at you bar me and Marks a 're not ready yet. We still have issues that need ironed out. I'm such and idiot!" Syed's voice was cracked with emotion.

"No your not." Christian tucked Syed's hair behind his ear. "Firstly never change one part of who you are. I love you all. All parts even early morning Syed when you thump me if I go in for a kiss." He laughed "Secondly its understandable. Its an ex and thirdly he can look all he wants but he'll never touch."

They got up to leave and Syed turned to leave the tray over and Christian wrapped his arms around him leaving Syed with a sense of great warmth despite the rain outside.

Syed heard Christian whisper in his ear. "You are right we still have our issues and we will iron them out. And when you decide that every edge and corner is smooth and you get down on your knee to ppropose I promise you I will say yes. And until then I'm going no-where." Syed smiled and tears welled up in his eyes. They stood for a second in the café in their own bubble and then all at once remembering where they were Syed turned to him and said "Right then so now we know that there is something to save for one dayyou agree you no longer need a new suit?"

"Now Now Syed don't make me choose between you and the suit"


End file.
